The Eternal
by Shuttermebug
Summary: Kidnapped by Pirates and her devil fruit used against her for torturous means, Camari learns to adapt to her new way of life while finding many new friends along the way and surprising information about herself and past. A Marco X OC story with side pairings of Luffy X Law, Marco X Ace Yes the straw hats & whitebeard pirates will become heavily involved with this Fanfiction


'Where was he? Someone needs to be with him!' Camari runs through the crowded war zone dodging swords, air borne weapons, devil fruit attacks and the pressure of haki. She rushes through only wanting to find her most treasured person, Camari can see nothing other than her mission and she doesn't notice when a stray lighting rod pierces her lungs.

She falls to the ground, skidding a few metres before stopping. "Camari!" Screamed a voice, it was a man dressed in a dragon red and brilliant gold soldiers uniform and he was running towards her fallen body. Upon reaching her he cradles the small body onto his lap, wiping the mud that had become entangled in her blonde hair, turning it a dark clumping mess from her face. "You were told to stay in the castle! You stupid girl!" The man scolded, his voice shaking. "Come on Camari, just because your injured doesn't mean you can die, not on my watch. That man will kill me and you know it!" He shook the body in his arms, she still wasn't moving, this should not have been possible, these types of injuries are not meant to be fatal to her any longer. A swirl of dust hides them from the ongoing battle around them and the soldier allows himself a moment of weakness as he pulls her closer, letting a tear fall from his aged green eye.

"Mm, Jobu that hurts." A small voice mumbled. The soldier, Jobu, let her go, a wrecked smile now gracing his sweat soaked face. Before they could say anything further, a black blast came hurling at them. Jobu stood up, taking a protective stance in front of the still dazed Camari. Using his naginata coated in armament haki he fends off the attack.

"Oh I guess I should expect that of the commander hm? Aye Jobu!" The attacker laughed, "But that girl is important to your king so I'll be taking care of her before she becomes more troublesome." The attacker readied himself into a fighting position once again, using this chance Jobu picked up Camari and scrambled away from the battle.

As they were running Jobu speaks to Camari "Listen here Cam, don't get caught by that mans Yami Yami no Mi okay?" He side steps an attack, shoves his weapon into the ground swings around it and kicks the enemy in the face sending them flying off the island. Camari nods, gripping Jobu's shoulder cape. "Hey everything will be okay Camari, our king is powerful and has a lot of promises to keep, he will not be kicking the bucket soon." Jobu attempts to console the little girl of 13 years with a warm smile and a pat of the head but all the blonde girl could do was respond with a stern nod as she attempted to stop her tears from falling. Jobu shook his head but took the opportunity to look at where the attack struck, but there was nothing left. He let out a sigh and smiled to himself.

Another shot of pure black shot at the pair but this time Jobu could not dodge and was being sucked into the darkness, without a moments hesitation he grabs Camari "Live on" he whispers to her before throwing her out of the darkness and back into the world that wasn't any less dark. When Camari regained a sense of self, she looked back to where the solider should have been but now it was just a pool darkness. "JOBU!" She screamed, the tears falling down her face blurring her sight. Not a moment later the wielder of the Yami Yami no Mi shouted out "You can't run from me little girl!"

Camari looked towards the man with the most powerful glare she could manage, the man held his hands to his chest in a mocking 'oh how you have offended me', before creating a swirl of black around his hands and she was floating through the air at a too unnatural speed guiding her closer and closer to the man when a body is tossed in front of her stopping her movement and dropping her. Taking in deep shuddered breaths she looks to her left where another solider was standing "You can't have the kings ward!" They shouted.

This only seem to infuriate the attacker as he sent out another pool of darkness and sucked in dozens of people around him, not caring whether they were friend or foe. The darkness was creeping towards Camari, it seized her being as she was pulled started to surface again but she had yet to float. Her eyes widened, knowing she could not escape her fate. She shuts her eyes, remembering Jobu's words "You can't be caught! Live on". She focuses on those words, wanting to apologise for not being able to follow through when a jolt of pain seizes inside her.

Camari screams such a loud, blood-curdling scream that it causes a momentary pause to the battlefield. She grips her chest, the inside of her feels like she is being boiled alive.

Thump

Thump

A split second before the darkness could have a chance at pulling her in wings the colour of the glistening ocean sprout from Camari before engulfing her tiny form and being replaced by the mythical beast zoan devil fruit model Simurgh. It towers over the battlefield, its sheer size enough to instill fear in even the strongest men. With a momentary glance at the Yami Yami no Mi user it shot off into the sky, never to return.

When Camari next awakes, she's no longer in a war zone, no longer in danger, no longer surrounded by the people she loves.

She sits up and puts a hand to her forehead. She is nursing the worst headache she's ever suffered from. With a wince, she opens her eyes and takes in her new surroundings for the first time.

It's almost like she's in a bowel made from a forest, a lake with fresh water runs downstream with a waterfall, green grass that's more green than she's ever seen in all her life surrounds every inch and the trees cover the outer edges curving up high leaving only one opening above her from the sky. Around her there is plenty of food growing on the bushes, the trees and ground and plenty of animals too.

"What?" Camari gasps and spins around, "Where am I?" She runs to the thick forest on the edge of the bowl like forest. She pushes her way through but runs up a steep hill and when she comes to a stop, it's because she has reached a cliff, further down there is one large building shining in the light a brilliant gold. When Camari goes to rush down, she almost falls to her death as where she is standing is the edge of an overwhelming tall cliff, with no way down. "No" Camari whispers to herself before cradling into herself and crying.

The next day Camari tries exploring the perfect beautiful bowl forest to find a way down to the shore of the island but comes up empty handed. She's stuck here, unable to find her way back home, back to her people. She can't help but wander if everyone okay, if we won the battle. What will people think of her disappearance? Will they think she abandoned her home? Her adoptive father who cared for her so much? Giving up for the day, Camari cries and falls asleep.

Camari is no longer able to keep track of time, she's aged, she knows, her body is longer now, her voice sounds different and her hair has grown longer but she herself does not remember when her sudden growth spurt had happened. It couldn't of happened while she was asleep, could it? There is no way she had slept that long. That is when she remembers something her King had told her when he gave her the devil fruit.

"Eating this fruit will mean you can never swim again but you'll get to live a long, long life. You'll outlive this old geezer Bahaha!"

What had he even meant? She doesn't even know what her devil fruit is. She should have asked more about it. With nothing else to do in this place, a new fire lights inside Camari. Hoping to see her adoptive father again, she learns all as much about her ability as possible.

First she has to figure out how to access this ability of hers. When she was being attacked back on her home island, Camari remembers feeling guilty about not accomplishing Jobu's wish and then feeling like it had boiled her alive. Had she used her devil fruit? How come she can't remember anything after that?

With a deep breath, Camari tosses those thoughts aside and decides to only think about that burning feeling, hoping it might help her achieve transformation. Seconds pass, she remembers the agony of the pain. Minutes pass and she remembers the anger and guilt she feels. An hour passes but she doesn't stop she thinks even harder about how terrified she was, how she was about to die and then how she felt like her insides her were trying to expel themselves and-

*POP*

With a surprised gasp, Camari looks behind her and sees wings! She jumps up causing herself to hover above the ground before falling onto the ground with a plunk. That's when she notices a few other features too, her hands and feet now resemble a dog's paws, she twitches her nose and can smell the sea even though the whole time she's been here she hasn't caught even a whiff and she can hear it too! She goes to touch her ears and notices they aren't there, startled she runs to the little lake and looks down.

Her face is half dog! She now has a snout and ears on-top of her head! Along with a few feathers peaking out on-top. Camari stills at hearing something swish behind her. She jumps around, but nothing's there. She tries to follow it again, but still she can't see anything. This time she only turns her head and sees a great big blue fluffy tail! The sudden sight of it shocks her back into her human form.

Having had enough of that excitement for the day, Camari makes a salad cause she's yet to bring herself to kill one of the kind animals and eats it for dinner before going to sleep.

The next time she wakes it once again appears that she has aged some. When Camari looks into the lake, the swirl of her eyebrows have gotten more pronounced, her lips have filled out, her blue eyes look more slanted and her hair now reaches her thighs. She looks further down and notices she's developed a womanly figure, something she had only just developed last time she was awake. She notices she's covered in dirt and bathes and wash her clothes at the same time.

With a sigh she ponders why she ages whenever she sleeps, does it have something to do with her devil Fruit? She looks at her reflection in the water, it's almost like staring at a stranger she no longer recognises herself. She swears it had only been a few months ago that she had been a grubby little 13-year-old. At this rate, her mind won't be able to keep up with her body.

Camari freezes and looks at the water again, 'what if I become an old granny before I even have the mentality of a 20-year-old!' She shakes her head at the thought. Her father had told her that she would live a long, long life thanks to this devil fruit. So, why?

She gives up on thinking further about it. If she doesn't know what the devil fruit is, there's nothing else she can learn other than the transformation.

A month later, Camari is moving into a new stage of training. She's already mastered transformation, so now she will learn how to fly. With a grin she takes a wide stance, focuses her energy and feels that heat boil inside her before her form grows and grows until she is the size of the grass field. She looks up at the sun, where the trees leave a gap just big enough for her to fly through. She flaps her wings, and with enough concentration she's off the ground and flying up! The wind feels comforting against her furry body, she's almost tempted to never come back down when she sees how far up she is.

Looking down she feels woozy and then dizzy and then she's falling towards the ground at astounding speed but she can't do anything as she has already passed out from shock. Her massive body shakes the island as it lands and tumbles down the cliff face, where she comes to an abrupt stop right before the massive building she saw all those months ago.

Camaris body shrinks back to her original human form, her fragile body is unscathed and asleep.

Three years have passed since Camari has flown out of the bowl forest and she has explored the rest of the island and learnt a lot about where she is.

Firstly the large castle-esque building she had seen from a distance the first time she woke was made of only gold and glass. When she first saw it, the building had looked to be sparkling and clean but now vines and greenery climb the vast walls, almost hiding all the gold!

Inside there was almost nothing except a giant obsidian block with the language of the ancient city on it. The day Camari had found that she cried herself into a slumber and didn't leave the cubes side for a week.

Camari learned to leave the inscribed cube alone and learn more about her surroundings. On the opposite side of where the castle lay on the island Camari could see the red line in the distance, it looked small from where she had stood but that only meant she was still quite a distance away but Camari now had a better understanding of it where was she had strayed. She had smiled knowing it wasn't too far away from home.

The only other interesting she could find on the island was on the third level of the castle. In a throne room there sat a large bright red chair emblazed with gold. On the chair sat a simple straw hat and etched into the gold of the chair itself were the words 'Monkey D.' The name itself rung a bell in her mind, something her father said about them being very important. The person was a D, so she had a rough idea of why they were important, but what Camari doesn't understand is why her father had considered this person more important than other D's and why they had constructed a building dedicated to that specific D. With a heavy sigh, Camari gives up and goes back to the beach to train. If it's important, she will hopefully find out one day.

Today felt odd. Camari wasn't sure why, but something about this day had unsettled her and it wasn't until nearing sunset she had understood why.

A pirate ship

A ship with people was landing on the island.

The last time Camari had seen people was nearing on 5 years ago back in her father's kingdom. Suspicious and curious, Camari runs to a window on the second floor of the golden castle and watches the new people.

Their ship is large, smaller than Camari is used to, but it still looks like it could hold maybe 40 people. With a hull the deep shade of red with plates of gold and the figurehead a simple rod and two mermaids. Even the sails were a much richer red with a moustache, skull and bones painted into the largest ones.

One by one they jump off the ship and Camari stays as low as possible. All of them are so odd to her, the fashion for one was something she hadn't seen before until she sees a man with a kimono and a large bow behind it. She recognises him as someone from the wano country, they were the only country she knew that had dressed like that.

Leading the group was a man in a rich burgundy pirates captain coat, at least Camari assumes that's what you would call a pirate captain's coat. As they made steady progress towards their way to the castle Camari swears she recognises the man leading the group, the captain she thinks.

"Oi Rayleigh! This whole castle is made of gold!" Boomed the captain's voice.

A short snark of a reply was made by the blonde man and the Wano man scoffed. They then entered the building and Camari had to move to the stairs to continue watching, but when she got there her sudden intake of breath gave her away. All the pirates were on guard, the sights settling on her, but Camari didn't have it in her to care because the man in front of her all too much resembled her favourite soldier.

Without thinking, she ran towards the man, the tears already streaming down her face. "Jobu!" She cried as she came crashing into the man's arms. The captain didn't ask questions, he just embraced her hug. Camari continued to sob for minutes. She knew this man wasn't Jobu but the time of being alone with nothing but her thoughts all these years makes her want to believe it, but she knows better. Letting go of the man, she takes a step back and recollects her self with controlled breathing. When her tears stop falling, and she feels composed enough, she looks up and meets multiple faces looking at her in surprise, but before she can get a word in the blonde man speaks up for her.

"Who are you?" He asks, and the crewmates nod their approval of the question.

Understanding their curiosity at wanting to know why someone was living here on the final island of the grand line, she answers.

"My name's Vinsmoke Camari, Ward to the king of the country Destin."

"Huh? But that's! Roger!" Exclaimed Oden.

Rogers face contorted into a deep frown, he looked straight into Camari's eyes before he bursts out laughing, startling the poor girl and causing a chorus of sighs behind him.

"Yeah it would appear so!"

Camari states at the group of me, her eyebrows knitting themselves into a frown. She wants to question further, but the moustached man named Roger continues to speak.

"Would you like to know what's happened since you've been on this island?" He asks, his voice soft as if he's about to give bad news to islands only inhabitant. Not sure why, but Camari gulps and nods, her feet shuffling into the ground.

With a resolute resolve Roger leads her to a pile of rocks for them to sit on, Camari follows without question. The man looks her in her eyes, "The city of Destin no longer exists, they have been gone for 800 years."

Hearing this, Camari stumbles backwards, her backside hitting the ground. Tears trail down her cheeks. She looks down at two quivering hands. "I-It can't be! He promised!" Wings sprout from her, and the Pirates take a step back. "He promised me!" In an instant the small girl becomes a beast the size of an island whale and launches into the sky.

Two days pass before Camari approaches the pirates again. The tension is high now that she has revealed her ability. Despite that, the pirate captain, roger, still welcomes her with open arms. The way the man just accepts everything brings tears to her eyes as she remembers the man who had saved her life. Overwhelmed by her feelings and memories, knowing she now lives in a world that her mind no longer knows, she collapses into Roger's open arms. Her tears soak through the bright red coat the captain wears. "I miss them!" Camari chokes out between gasps.

Roger pats her head and smiles, "How 'bout coming out to sea with us?" In this moment of weakness, Camari ignores the nagging voice in the back of her mind and says yes. It takes the pirates a week to finish up the business they came to this island for. It would have been a longer stay, but when they learnt Camari could read the poneglyph, they asked for her help in connecting everything they've learnt together. She did not know the story behind the stones nor the puzzle they had worked out, but she was happy to have helped them achieve a long-term goal of theirs.

So when that fateful day came and everyone was ready to leave, Camari could not step off the island. She herself did not understand and so the pirates could not comprehend what was going on with her but pirates didn't need to know why because they could understand that it was just the way of life. With their final goodbyes Camari felt comforted by the nature of the pirates who so resembled people who she treasures.

There was no noticeable change but to Camari the world felt different, as if the secrets of the world were revealing to her their hidden plans, letting her know it was time. That she could finally leave the island, unlike that day 15 years ago. With a hope to see the pirates again and discover why she was stuck to this, island,Camari readied herself for her adventure.

Within a day Camari says goodbye to the island, transforming into her beast mode and leaving the past 800 years of her life behind.

When she tires from flight and overuse of her devil fruit, Camari looks for land but can only find a boat. She flies towards it, transforming back to normal moments before crushing the ship. Camari staggers back and forth on the boat after landing. Without giving attention to the ships' owners, she moves to the railing and releases her sea sickness overboard. The sailors don't even give her the chance to introduce herself before she receives a blow to the head, rendering her unconscious.

When Camari opens her eyes again, she feels drowsy and weak. To stable herself, she feels something heavy around her wrists. With half-lidded eyes looks down at her hands and sees cuffs, chaining her hands and locking away her ability. "The girl is awake Jack-Sama." Echoes the voice of someone unfamiliar to her, along with some heavy footsteps. "Good, you're not dead, Kaido-Sama would love to have such a unique zoan type on his side." Camari wants to reply, but the taste of something vile builds up in the back of her throat. To empty the bile that comes up, Camari expels it onto the wood in front of her. Horrified at the sight of blood mixed into her vomit, Camari shudders and throws herself onto her knees.

"If you want me alive, please remove these handcuffs! If they stay on, I will die!" She begs, her voice already sounding like a revived mummy.

"Ah? Don't think that could trick me into releasing you." The giant of a man turns to leave, but desperately Camari continues her plea.

"Please! My devil fruit is the reason I'm alive! Without it I'm but a human doomed to die of disease!" The man stalks back towards Camari. She looks up at the towering form and tries to hold back her tears, it's not working very well. Camaris captive narrows his eyes in thought before his voice booms out. "Bring me the keys to the cuffs, a large barrel of sea water and a whip!"

When they return with the items requested, the men peel off most of her rags of clothing. With only a thin undershirt and pants, they uncuff her. Then they turn her around, with Camari still reeling from having her disease thrust back into her, she can do nothing as they begin. "Ten floggings to make sure you understand the predicament you are in." With each strike Camari feels her willpower slowly start to disappear. To feel this much pain, they must be using a whip infused with sea stone, making the process even more brutal. When they reach the sixth strike, Jack notices the first wound has started to turn into nothing more than a bruise. "Stop the flogging and grab me the barrel." Without a moment's hesitation, he flings unsuspecting Camari into the barrel full of seawater. "You won't die in this but it will cause you to suffer, goodnight." He says before putting a lid on the barrel.

Hugging her legs tight to her chest, Camaris tears fall once again. Her sobs a barely concealed secret from the pirates, she pulls at what's left of her clothes "I miss you JoyBoy!" She whimpers.


End file.
